Dan and the Danosaur
by imaginephan
Summary: A devoted fan of Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil luckily meets them after a tour. When Dan shows strange interests in the fan, a fantastical love develops.
1. Chapter 1

It was 4:00 a.m., and you were still awake. Phil is not on fire 7 was playing on your computer, which was tucked comfortably in your lap, and you were giggling uncontrollably at the video. Dan and Phil were always hilarious in PINOF videos, and you just couldn't stop watching them. Even if it meant staying up for hours. Finally, when it ended, you shut your laptop off and lay your head on your pillow, a grin still plastered on your face. You had been part of the Phandom for a while now, and sometimes, you couldn't keep your mind off of them; two British YouTubers who were silly, witty, and relatable. One day, you wanted to make just as many people laugh with your YouTube channel.

Two hours later, your phone alarm woke you up, and you yawned loudly. Your friend had phoned you yesterday, asking you to come over to hang out together, and you had accepted without a thought. It was your day off, and you wanted to enjoy it. You dressed up in a comfortable wool sweater (it was freezing outside), a silky scarf, and black jeggings, and went out your apartment door to see Camille standing outside.

"Hey, Y/N! God, it's so cold, isn't it?" said Camille, shivering a little. "Come on, I'll call a taxi." The two of you then went by taxi to her apartment, which was quite far away from your place. When you finally arrived, Camille led you inside, where the warm air made you feel like melting into a puddle on the ground. Camille set down her bag and smiled at you. "So, what do you want to do? We can go to the mall or someplace... Sorry, I didn't have much planned. I didn't plan to have you come over at first." You looked at Camille questioningly. Camille sighed, seeing the quizzical expression on your face. "See, my two favorite YouTubers are on tour today, and they're only a little ways away from here. I seriously wanted to meet them, but I can't, 'cause I have work to do later in the evening and it might take too long."

"Two favorite YouTubers?" you ask. "Who?" Camille smiles a little. "Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. Know them?" Your jaw dropped. _KNOW them? I LOVE them! They're only a "little ways away from here?!_ "Oh my God!" you blurted out. "Dan and Phil are on tour HERE?" Camille shrugged. "Yeah, they are. Didn't you hear?" You let out a deep breath, trying to calm down. "What are we doing here, then? We have to meet them - it might be our only chance!" You begin gathering up your things again. "Wow, Y/N, didn't know you were such a fangirl!" Camille laughs. You stare at her in disbelief. Dan and Phil are HERE, in this hardly known little town, and she's calm about it?

"Sorry, Camille, but I really have to go see them," you say hurriedly. "I might meet you later, okay? Bye!" You nearly run out the door, and call up a taxi as quickly as you can, searching twitter posts from Dan and Phil along the way. You had no idea they were touring so close. You read off the address to the cabbie, and you drive off toward your two favorite YouTubers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you!" you called out to the taxi driver as you ran toward the building. You could not believe that the two guys who have enchanted you so well are just inside. When you found the entrance to the building, you also found thousands of people piling out the doors like a waterfall. Many girls giggled and looked at pictures on their phone, and they had books under their arms. Dan and Phil's books.

Fearing the worst, you saw the last of the fans trickle out of the building, and it was confirmed: Dan and Phil's visit here was officially over. You sighed in frustration and walked heavily back towards the street. One moment, you had the chance to meet your favorite people online, and the next moment, those dreams were crushed. As you trudged nearer to the street, you heard a loud burst of laughter that you immediately recognized. _Dan._ You spun around and saw, in the back of the lot behind the building, Dan Howell and Phil Lester in hearty conversation.

Before you knew it, you raced towards the two men, long hair flapping behind you, and sharp cold wind cutting at your face. When you reached them, it took a while to catch your breath, both from running, and from nervousness.

"Oh, hello!" Phil looked at you and smiled. "Dan, a devoted fan is here!" He nudged Dan, who looked suddenly frozen. "Hi…" said Dan. Was it just you, or did Dan seem a little nervous? "Hi! My name is Y/N, and I just… really, really wanted to meet you. I literally ran here." You grinned broadly, taking in the sight of your favorite stars before you. "Oh, that's lovely!" Phil smiled back. "Through the cold and everything! Would you like a picture?" You nodded vigorously, pulling out your phone. After a quick picture and autograph, you smiled at them both and pecked them both on the cheek, standing on your tiptoes to do so. Dan gulped, but you barely noticed in such happiness.

"Thank you so much, Dan and Phil. I love you guys." You just couldn't turn away, just didn't want this meeting to end. Suddenly, Dan reached out his hand and scribbled something on a piece of paper. He swiftly gave the paper to you, and didn't meet your eyes. You were a bit confused, but shook it off. After giving them one last smile, you started off toward the street, happier than you had ever been before.

As you were walking, however, you heard Phil talking to Dan. "Hey, Dan, why were you so stiff? Did you have an awkward moment again?" Dan sighed. "I don't know. I don't… I don't know. Right, let's go home." "Okay!" Phil said cheerfully, and both you and Dan and Phil went home without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when you were slightly more calmed down, you decided to post a video on YouTube expressing how euphoric you were feeling from meeting the two guys. You titled it: "FANGIRLING TOO MUCH" and uploaded it with glee. With a great happy sigh, you wheeled around in your chair to find the slip of paper Dan Howell had given you on your bedside table. You had been too hyper to open it before, so you decided to see what it said now.

You held the slip in your hand and wondered what possibly could Dan have written. Then, unable to stand the curiosity, you unfolded the slip and on it was… a phone number. It had to be Dan's number. Your mouth opened in surprise. Why in heaven's name would Dan give you his number? You were just an over excited fangirl, not his girlfriend! At this thought, your mind began racing and your heart beated harder. _What does he mean by this?_ You thought frantically. Taking a deep breath, you tried to calm down. Perhaps Dan was pranking. Perhaps this phone number was a mental hospital helpline or something. You smiled weakly and decided you had to find out.

Fingers trembling, you tapped in the number to your phone and called. You heart was audibly beating, and you felt extremely nervous. The phone rang once, twice, three times… _Maybe it was a prank_. Four times… _It was, you were getting crazy for nothing_. Five- "Hello? This is Dan Howell." said a familiar voice from the phone.

You nearly dropped the phone. "Um… Hello? This is… the girl you met yesterday after your tour, you know, in the lot." Your heart beat faster than ever. "Oh… hi." Dan's voice immediately sounded different, more timid. "I'd guess you're wondering why I gave you my number, then." You took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, I was wondering." You let out. Dan was silent for a bit. "So, I gave it to you because, er… I was wondering if you'd join me for coffee. Down at Burke Street. Later at 5:00. Would… that be alright?" Dan finished, still sounding shy. "Of course! Yes, I would love to!" You couldn't help smiling giddily. "Okay, thanks." Dan laughed a little, and you knew that laugh well. "Thanks, Dan." you said breathlessly. "Thanks, Y/N." replied Dan, and he hung up before you could fully register what he just said. _He knew my name._


	4. Chapter 4

At 4:00 p.m., you were doing nothing but preparing. In just an hour, you would be drinking coffee with your favorite YouTuber, and an attractive one at that. So many questions were racing through your head as you did your hair, making it lusciously wavy. _How did he know my name?_ You thought as you finished up doing your hair. _Is Phil going to be there too?_ You questioned as you began on your mascara. _Why is Dan even doing this?_ You pondered, putting on a coat of glossy red lipstick. You checked yourself out in the mirror. You had always been a bit insecure about how you looked, but tonight was different. Whatever flaws you had were barely visible in relation to your smooth, shiny hair and very noticeable eyes. Having not put on very much makeup, you looked whole and natural. You couldn't help but smile.

You chose an outfit that reflected your fanship towards one of your favorite YouTubers: A flowy, black and white crop top with a black overcoat and black skinny jeans. You normally wore black often, so it wasn't a change for you at all. You also put on some sparkly dangling earrings and some black high heels. You decided to wear an additional furry grey scarf, because it was freezing outside. At 4:30 p.m., you set off in a taxi, feeling quite happy with yourself. When you arrived, you were nervous and excited at the same time. Walking slowly towards the door to the cafe, you checked everything appearance-wise in the glass window. Perfect.

When you walked in, heads turned and people stared. You blushed. You weren't used to having so much attention drawn to yourself. You were embarrassed but at the same time smug, because this meant that the outfit was working for you. You looked around at the many people sitting around at the tables, and found Dan waving to you, greeting you with his crooked, dimpled smile. You scampered over to him as fast as your high heels could manage. You sat down in the chair opposite Dan, unable to meet his eyes all of a sudden. You noticed that Phil was also here. "Hi," you said quietly, blushing furiously. "Hello, Y/N!" smiled Phil. "All right?" "Yeah, fine." You answered, loosening up a bit at Phil's cheerfulness, and also wondered how Phil knew your name, too. You looked at Dan. Dan was looking at you too, but differently somehow. His eyes kept looking up and down your body, and you couldn't help feeling like you were being scanned. Dan was wearing a black thermal shirt and a leather jacket, and his usual skinny black jeans. Phil was more colorful: he was wearing a comfy-looking blue knit sweater and grey pants.

"So… why'd you guys call me up for?" You ask, still nervous but getting more comfortable. "Oh, so Dan 'the silent man' over here," gestured Phil, making you grin. "He knows you, and he recognized you yesterday." "Oh really?" You say, incredulous. "How did you know me, Dan?" Dan looked at you straight in the eye and broke out into a smile. "YouTube, of course. My life is based on the internet, remember? I saw your channel and it's fricking _nice._ 'Course I know you." You grinned wider, elated that Dan knew your YouTube channel. "Thanks, Dan." You said. "Coffee?" Phil asked. "Sure," you and Dan both said.

You soon came to realize that you and your two idols were becoming friends, which surprised and excited you. As the minutes drove on, you warmed up to them and they warmed up to you. They had a lot more in common with you than you first thought. You laughed together at stupid challenges Dan and Phil did together, and told each other stories about YouTube and how you started. It was probably the best evening of your life. Towards the end of your meeting, the subject of collaborations surfaced.

"So, Y/N. Want to do a collab with me and Phil sometime? Your channel or mine, I don't really care. I want the world to know that we're working together." Dan said, taking a sip of his cappuccino. "That would be awesome. I think we can record two videos, one for you and one for me, on the same day. What d'you think?" You asked, feeling tremendously happy. "That takes care of everything. Next week Saturday? Sometime after 12:00?" Dan grinned, making you blush. "Yeah." "Great!" Phil said. "So that concludes our wonderful meeting." he said with a flourish. "Thanks, bye!" You called, walking through the cold wind into the cab. "Good night!" yelled Dan back, waving. Best. Night. Ever.


End file.
